4-Amino-5-chloro-N-((2-diethylamino) ethyl)-2-methoxy benzamide (common name: Metoclopramide) is a well-known compound having a promoting activity to gastrointestinal tract and especially to stomach, and (.+-.) 4-amino-5-chloro-N-(3R*,4S*)-1-(3-(p-fluorophenoxy)propyl)-3-methoxy-4-pip eridyl)-o-anisamide (common name: Cisapride) is a well-known gastrokinetic compound customarily used for the treatment of chronic gastrics, syndrome of gastrointestinal tract accompanied with postgastrectomy, regurgitant esophagitis and suprious obstipation. Metoclopramide has, however, undesired properties of inducing exstrapyramidal syndrome and other undesired syndrome; due to its specific activity toward central nervous system. Recently, Cisapride has also been reported to have undesired properties of inducing exstrapyramidal syndrome and especially parkinsonism.
Under the circumstances, it has long been desired to have a new medicinal compound which is excellent in absorption through gastrointestinal tract and has the least activity toward central nervous system.
It is , therefore, an object of the invention to provide a novel class of compounds having no or substantially no activity toward central nervous system and having an excellent promoting activity to digestive tract and especially to stomach.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a pharmacentical composition comprising such novel compound or its phamacentically acceptable salt and other additives or carriers.